Enter Sandman
by MrsKrueger
Summary: Novel Hodder is just another teenager who dreams about Freddy. Sorta. When her foster parents get her sent to Westin Hills, Novel breaks free and runs. Set to Enter Sandman by Metallica.


**Enter Sandman**

Lyrics By Metallica

By Toni Pledger

Novel ran her hand through her long mahogany hair, pushing it back into a ponytail. Then she pulled her black bandana from her pocket, tying it around her head. She wore tight denim jeans and a fuchsia, long-sleeved shirt. Novel slipped on a pair of black fingerless gloves, stretching. Her gaze darted to her two-and-a-half-foot mace resting on her bed.

Outside, a small white van pulled up. Novel's foster parents (Janet and Austin) stood in the doorway, waiting anxiously as the men climbed from the vehicle.

Within her room, Novel punched and kicked at invisible foes. She glanced at her clock. It was only evening. Disappointing, really. She was ready to fight.

Footsteps echoed as the men walked down the hall.

Novel picked up her mace, swinging it. She spun about towards her door just as it flew open.

**(Say Your Prayers Little One)**

The doors of the hospital burst open. Four men were carrying the screaming teenager through the halls, one on each limb.**  
****(Don't Forget, My Son)**

Novel screamed again, struggling more.**  
****(To Include Everyone)**

"We have to sedate her," one of the men shouted to a nurse.**  
****(I Tuck You In)**

The nurse came running with a syringe.

**(Warm Within) **She rolled up Novel's pants leg.

**(Keep You Free From Sin)  
**She stuck the child, attempting to inject the drug.

**(Till The Sandman He Comes)**

Novel jerked her leg away quickly, swinging it toward her body. Her foot hit the nurse's chin. Novel twisted her leg, managing to rip out the syringe.**  
****(Sleep With One Eye Open)**

Novel reared her hand back, shoving the syringe into one man's temple. She injected the drug.

**(Gripping Your Pillow Tight)**

Novel removed the needle, only to thrust it into the eye of another man.**  
****(Exit Light)**

There were screams and blood, and Novel was dropped. She rolled onto her hands and knees, away from the crowd.

**(Enter Night)**

She rose to her feet, unnoticed for the moment.

**(Take My Hand)**

She slowly walked away, watching the group. She prayed they wouldn't detect her escaping. They did.

**(Off To Never Never Land)**

Novel broke out into a run, racing down the hall. She had hoped that the nurse had been too slow, and that she would've failed to sedate her, but Novel was wrong. She could tell by the throb in her leg that grew more and more painful as she ran. At least half the drug was in her. The other half was in the dead man down the hall.

Novel slipped through a door and flew down a flight of stairs, heart racing wildly. The stairs led to the front parking lot.

**(Something's Wrong)**

The girl skidded to a halt between two cars.

**(Shut The Light)**

Her gaze darted about wildly, scanning for anyone that might be after her.

**(Heavy Thoughts Tonight)**

Her world tilted to the left.**  
****(And They Aren't Of Snow White)**

Novel shook her head, and then kept on running.**  
****(Dreams Of War)**

Behind her flew a pair of security guards, hot on her trail.

**(Dreams Of Liars)**

Novel heard footsteps echoing behind her, but never looked back.

**(Dreams Of Dragon's Fire)**

She fled the parking lot, running out onto the street.**  
****(And Of Things That Will Bite)**

Novel slipped into an alleyway, ducking behind a large dumpster.**  
****(Sleep With One Eye Open)**

Novel leaned against the dumpster, closing her eyes. She had to steady herself against the brick wall. The world was spinning again.

**(Gripping Your Pillow Tight)**

Her grip tightened on a brick in the wall, and her fingernails were pressed back, threatening to snap off.**  
****(Exit Light)**

A ragged figure moved toward her, covered with many old, dirty coats and a fedora.

**(Enter Night)**

Novel slowly looked up at him. His head was down, face hidden with the shadow of the hat. He held out his hand.

"**Take My Hand,"** the man said. The voice was familiar. Novel didn't trust it.

**(Off To Never Never Land)**

The man lifted his head. Fred Krueger grinned sadistically at the girl.

Novel shrieked.

She pushed past Freddy, then tore off into the street. Freddy's laugh followed her as she fled through the town. She was half-asleep, and that made things a lot worse. She plunged into a crowd, only to have every other person change into Freddy right before her eyes. She couldn't retaliate; she didn't know who was real or fake. So, she ran.

Novel's tired legs carried her to the cemetery. Her instincts told her to go there, and she wasn't going to argue with them. They never steered her wrong, and she was willing to go anywhere there weren't people. She leapt over the fence, and then slowly walked past the mausoleums. She was looking for something, but she wasn't sure what.

Novel started jogging, running past the headstones. Something was calling her, but she couldn't pinpoint where it was. After a while, it didn't matter. Novel's body gave out to the sedative, and she fell upon a grave on her hands and knees.**  
****'**_**Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep,'**_ a feminine voice said in front of her.

"**Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep,"** Novel repeated, slowly looking up.

'_**Pray The Lord My Soul To Keep**_,' the woman continued.

"**Pray The Lord My Soul To Keep," **Novel's gaze traveled up the woman's form. She was clad in white sneakers, tight light blue jeans, and a pink sweater.

'_**If I Die Before I Wake,' **_the woman's hand fell to Novel's shoulder as she crouched down to look her in the eye.

"**If I Die Before I Wake,"** Novel's lips trembled as she spoke. It was Nancy!**  
****'**_**Pray The Lord My Soul To Take,' **_Nancy removed her hand from Novel's shoulder, then motioned to the gravestone behind her.**  
****"Pray The Lord My Soul To Take," **Novel looked at Nancy, then to the gravestone. A small gas can rest against the headstone.

**(Hush Little Baby)**

Nancy's spirit vanished.

**(Don't Say A Word)**

Novel crawled closer to the gas container.

**(And Never Mind That Noise You Heard)**

Novel reached out, grabbing hold of the gas can. Behind her, there was the sound of metal on concrete. It was close. So close.

**(It's Just The Beast Under Your Bed)**

Footsteps were silent as Freddy drew closer, claws splayed out, ready to impale the girl. He was only inches away.

**(In Your Closet)**

Novel focused her gaze on Nancy's gravestone, grip tightening on the container's handle. Behind her, Krueger reared his arm back, ready to strike.

**(In Your Head!)**

Novel whirled about, swinging the gas can.**  
****(Exit Light)**

It connected with Krueger's face.**  
****(Enter Night)**

Krueger stumbled back, then glared at the girl in rage.

**(Grain Of Sand)**

"Come on then!" Novel motioned for him to come at her, still clutching the can.

**(Exit Light)**

Freddy ran forward, and Novel threw up the can. Freddy's claws went straight through the metal.

**(Enter Night)**

Novel crouched down and spun about, knocking Krueger's feet out from under him.

**(Take My Hand)**

She yanked the gas can off his hand, then let the liquid flow freely from the puncture wounds, drenching Freddy.

**(Off To Never Never Land)**

She pulled out a pack of matches from her back pocket. She pluck a match from the pack, glaring at Krueger.

Freddy shook his head, animalistic fear in his eyes.

Novel lit the match, watching him for a moment. Then she laughed sadistically, sounding much like Freddy himself.

"**Boom," **she muttered cruelly, then flicked the match at him.

The fire upon Nancy's grave lit up the night.

It was beautiful.


End file.
